The term “CD”, as used herein, broadly refers to a Compact Disc, Mini Compact Disc, Disc and/or DVD (Digital Video Disc). There are currently two (2) conventional sizes of CD's that are manufactured and available to consumers, the 3″ Mini CD and the 4¾″ CD (surface diameter). Additionally, there are two (2) types of CD's available to consumers, Readable CD's and Readable-Writable CD's. The former allows the user to record information only once and provides unlimited access to the recorded information; the latter allows the user to record, erase and re-record as many times as desired and unlimited access to the recorded information.
CD's are comprised of a thin, circular polycarbonate substrate and, when used, are placed in a tray or receptacle of a Personal Computer and/or DVD/CD Player-Recorder. CD's are two sided having a digitally encoded information layer on one side only. The information-bearing surface is coated with a thin film of aluminum that is typically coated with a protective layer of acrylic. Information is recorded on CD's in “bits” on concentric circular tracks that are divided into sectors such that any set of bits (information) can be quickly accessed by the user.
CD's are widely used by individuals, businesses and government agencies which have at their disposal personal computers that contain CD-Writers and/or DVD-Rom hardware as well as by individuals who own DVD/CD Player-Recorder devices. CD's are widely used in conjunction with each aforementioned device for creating, storing and accessing (play back) audio, video, photo and data (e.g. documents, spreadsheets, etc.) files.
Individuals, businesses and government agencies are storing an increasing amount of sensitive and confidential information on CD's due to the wide use and dependence on personal computers as well as file storage requirements. The process of recording information on CD's creates efficiencies by reducing the physical space required to store paper documents and increasing the accessibility of those documents that are typically stored off premises.
At times, it is desirable to destroy paper documents that are no longer needed and or necessary to keep on file. Due to the sensitivity of such documents, paper documents are destroyed in a manner which renders them “unreadable.” Various affordable devices and means are available to all consumers in the destruction of paper documents. Accordingly, it is a common practice for individuals, businesses (both large and small) and government agencies to utilize shredding machines, either shredders located on premises for small quantities, or a licensed shredding service for large quantities. Documents may also be destroyed by other methods such as incineration.
In the case of CD's, the same is not true. In order to render the information stored on a CD inaccessible, it is necessary to abrade the digitally encoded information-bearing surface in some manner. Currently, abrading devices available for the destruction of CD's are typically used by government agencies and large businesses in the destruction process on a grand scale; such devices are costly and impractical for the small to medium business and/or the individual. Therefore, in order to render a CD “unreadable”, the latter users are relegated to destruction by such methods as striking the CD with a hammer or other tool or breaking the CD by hand. Both approaches present potential safety hazards as the CD typically will shatter creating large and small pieces akin to sharp glass shards. These shards can become imbedded in the user's hands and/or eyes. Therefore, there exists a need for a safe, effective and affordable device with which to destroy CD's that contain sensitive and/or no longer needed or wanted information.